yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Contained
"I wonder if this should work for me." A young girl in her teenss looked at a dress and wanted to buy it but didn't have any money. "Aw man. Guess I better save my money to buy this dress." the girl walks away and then sits down drinking her water. Ken had been wandering around New York City all morning. It was summer, he had nothing to do. Having moved into his new home with his uncle just two weeks ago, he decided he should explore the place he would be calling home. Air tastes stale here. He thought as he walked down the street. His baseball cap pulled down, resting just above his glasses. The young girl see's him and decides to walk towards him with a smile on her face. "Um... excuse me? Do you know where I'll find Sentry Street? I'm trying to look for my cousin but I can't find her. My name is Wendy Price." Wendy sat down beside him and continued on drinking her water. Ken looked at the girl who had just sat down... On the ground her his feet. The fuck? He thought as he eyed her. "Nah, I moved here just two weeks ago, I'm familiarizing myself with the place as well." "Really? I came from California." Wendy looked at him and then smiled. "What's your name? I introduced myself to you, now you gotta introduce yourself to me." She began to drink her water. "Ken." "Well it's nice to meet you Ken. You seem like a good person to talk to." Wendy smiled and stopped drinking her water for now. "Hm." Was all that came from his mouth. He started walking again, as if nothing had happened. "Hey wait!" Wendy got up and then ran after him. "What do you need from me?" He muttered, still walking. "Are you interested in going out for lunchl?" She smiled and giggles. Ken looked back at her, stopping dead in his tracks. She wasn't bad looking... At all. Hm... I suppose it's alright. He thought. "Where at?" He replied, his hands still in his kangaroo-pocket. "Um... how about at the coffee store. I heard they are making great donuts." She smiled. "Sure." Wendy and Ken walked across the street to the coffee store and then sat down. "I'll get a donut. What about you Ken?" "I already ate... Had half a dozen donuts earlier." Ken said, looking out the window of their booth. "Really? More for me!" Wendy started to eat some donuts. "I guess so..." He muttered as he watched the girl devour several donuts. "Ah. That was delicious." Wendy payed her bill and got up. "Well damn, that was quick." He said, eyeing the girl. Ha... I dunno who's cuter, Oniyuri or this girl. "So um... wanna go for a walk?" Wendy blushed "Walk?" "Yeah! Let's go for a walk in the park!" Wendy smiled while blushing. Ken looked at Wendy, her face was really red. "Do you... Feel ok?" He said while standing up. "Y-Yeah! I-I'm A-O-K." Wendy blushed full red. "Hm... You don't look ok." He got closer to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Maybe you have a fever." "I-I-I'm not blushing!" She covered her lips after what she said. "Well, my hand is kinna hot from the coffee I had." He placed his cheek on her forehead, his hand behind her shoulder. "O-Oh." Wendy blushes a little bit now. Ken moved back a little, and straightened his glasses. "Well... You feel normal." His hand still on her back. "Why are you so red then..." Ken shrugged. "Ah whatever... Let's just go walk, or whatever it was you wanted to do."